


The Outward Gifts

by Peperonios



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 1/3 is not together, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Violence, alternate universe - United States, at first, haseul yeojin and chuu get mentioned later, later on, odd eye circle is a kill for hire group, plan on getting more graphic as story progresses, set in the united states, yyxy are together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peperonios/pseuds/Peperonios
Summary: High school seniors Hyunjin and Heejin woke up with powers four years ago. In the only country that detains and locks up their superpowered citizens, the two have managed to hide it as they progressed through school. Whilst Hyunjin wishes to flaunt around with her powers, Heejin takes on the responsibility to ensure the two don't get caught. Hyunjin's spotlight as the star player on her team catches the attention of the government-sponsored organization that detains her people.Kahei is the organization's top enforcer. Ironically using her own powers to find people like herself, she has effectively managed to clear out most, if not all, superpowered individuals in the nation under the guidance and leadership of the ever-youthful Jo Haseul.Jungeun, Jinsoul, and Yerim are hired by a third party individual who wishes to see change in the United States. The three are an unlikely group, each personality not matching each others, but their success is driven by Jungeun's leadership and planning, Jinsoul's cold mercy, and Yerim's precognitive skills.





	1. Light Refracts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had to take a break from writing my LipSeul one, as certain things of my life have caused me to take a brief break and I decided to write this one. Originally, it was supposed to be an original work with original characters and all that. But a certain author had asked , on cc, which members would have what powers and I had responded with the list I'd be using for this story. Albeit, I had changed some because the story called for it. Anyways, the author said they liked my list and would read it so I figured I post it. Hopefully, my story lives up to expectations. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. It took me less time to write this than it did my other work. Anyways enjoy! This chapter should be relatively calm compared to the ones I have planned later on. A part of me wants to make this incredibly violent but idk if that floats most people's boat.

The gymnasium suddenly felt a lot bigger now. Sweat glistened in the corner of Hyunjin’s eyes. Industrial lights glared from her peripheral vision, blurring into her sight as the athlete looked to the crowd. Black slogans with golden font illustrating a school’s motto held high in one half of the bleachers. That same half brandishing black headbands, waving tiny inspirational flags. A unified team chant shook the laminated flooring beneath her sneakers. A part of her wished her school had that same vigor. 

Hyunjin felt a bit of respect for the opposing student body for having been able to keep up their cheers and waving throughout the match. Her own school’s cheer section, however, didn’t have the same gigantic slogans nor the tiny flags but their cheers were heard, despite having been severely outnumbered. To be honest, she didn’t even expect a third of her school’s crowd to actually have showed up. But here they were, taking up only a tiny portion of the designated bleachers compared to the opposing school (whom were practically spilling into her school’s half). So she couldn’t help but feel slightly proud, hell she felt a sudden surge of motivation rush through her now in this final quarter, to win and go to the state final. _ And then finally nap _.

It was no surprise to her, nor her team, that they were the underdogs coming into this. They weren’t awful, as their school’s women's basketball team had made state playoffs before. This year was different though. This year, her best friend managed to convince her to try out for their school’s sports teams, stating Hyunjin’s athletic prowess would prove to be useful for once and that she needed an activity that kept her from excessively napping.

Hyunjin was not tall, sure she stood 5’7” but that merely meant she hid in people’s shadows when she was out on the court. A notably short point guard, her coach wasn’t exactly keen on putting her as a starter. That was until the first time she got subbed, in the last quarter, when that game felt unwinnable. No one ever noticed a single gymnasium light would dim slightly when she crossed up an opponent. Even if they did notice, Hyunjin was confident they would not be able to correlate the two together.. 

Eventually throughout the season, Hyunjin became more experienced with her gift and even with some raising suspicion, no one could prove anything. She became a starter and the rest of the season flew by undefeated led by Hyunjin’s gift, unbeknownst to even her own team. Was she a cheater? She’d argue she wasn’t but Heejin had been pretty vocal otherwise.

“Hyunjin! Hey! You listening?!” Her coach’s voice started to clear up through her thoughts. She looked back, her breath still heavy from playing the past three quarters. The middle aged fingers snapping in her face. The disgustingly chapped red lips, that certainly did not match the worn out pale face, had spit flying out with every word spoken. 

“Yeah, got it coach.” But her eyes turned back to the bleachers. Heejin still sat closest to the front, her dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail to show full, pale cheeks. As always, the same focused glare came from the brunette, seemingly hellbent on observing Hyunjin’s actions. The sight made the athlete groan audibly enough to make her coach react as if insulted. _ Maybe one day, she’d actually enjoy watching the game. _

Hyunjin waved. The brunette did not. Nervousness had blanketed the young girl’s features. She did the smallest gesture to point above her as if she spotted something illegal she should not have seen. That look of worry was not new to either of them but to see Heejin nervous was something different. Her friend evoked charisma and confidence in just about every situation. Curious, Hyunjin’s gaze followed the fingers until she saw her. A well postured woman, alone amidst the crowd of rowdy students and families. Fire-kissed hair rested elegantly down to just past her shoulders. The indisputable black shades resting barely on her sloped nose. The same black suit, black tie. Her face unreadable, most would assume she was just bored, uninterested rather. But the two girls understood otherwise. 

“Coach. Why’s Ms. Wong here? Didn’t she already check our school?” Her eyes kept still at the daunting stoic woman. 

“Goddamnit. I knew she’d be here. Damn stubborn fool, all them government folks are.” Her coach let out an unrecognizable curse, her heavy southern accent was beginning to appear, as she followed Hyunjin’s gaze, “she just doesn’t want to believe our team is that good. Every time she shows up, people start accusin us. If any of us had super powers, shouldn’t they have already known? Ain’t that all she’s good for?” The southern accent was thickening even more with each malice-coated word. She let out another huff in anger before turning around, a hand placed on her star player’s shoulder. “Look, we’ll be okay. We’ve proved it before that we’re a _ cuh-lean _ team.” She had said clean in the most exasperated behavior, as if her pride was being challenged.

_ Clean? _ Hyunjin staggered back, a look of shock momentarily taking over her face before she realized her need to keep up with her facade. “Right.” 

The buzzer rang, and her coach huddled the team together. A quick chant between her team and they scattered off between the court and the bench. Hyunjin’s eyes wandered to the statuesque redhead in the bleachers. _ Keep calm. _

* * *

_ 98-96, holy shit we won. _A brief silence filled the court, both sides too stunned by the score. After what felt like ages, their bench was the first to break free from the trance as they ran off to hug those on the court hollering cheers with open arms. Hyunjin felt her body limp, dragged into the massive hug. Her team began raising each other up into the air, and the brunette couldn’t help but smile at their victory. A bunch of rather bizarre excited statements were heard throughout the hug and Hyunjin, not too fond of being part of something either large or rough, was quick to separate herself and find her friend.

Heejin sat in her seat, having already wasted her energy celebrating her school’s victory in the state finals by hugging and throwing handfuls of confetti around when the silence subdued. Seeing her best friend running to her from the court though, the brunette couldn’t help contain the prideful grin that tugged her lips upwards on her face. But both stopped in their thoughts, dread running its course through the backs of each of them, goosebumps littered across the run of their spines with each step Ms. Wong took on her way down to stand before the star athlete.

“Kim Hyunjin.” The woman’s voice was as quaint as her attire. The lady put her hands together behind him and held a forward leaning posture, studying the girl before her. Hyunjin briefly wondered her age before freezing up again. “You are Korean, am I right?” Her words came slowly, testing the younger girl’s patience.

“Yes ma’am.” Hyunjin’s response was surprisingly full of respect, “born here in America, though.” Quick to the point, she just wanted this conversation to end. 

“Yes, I’ve looked at your files.” _ And you found nothing. _ A sense of pride and arrogance filled Hyunjin’s head. “Nonetheless, congratulations and I apologize for my presence being an inconvenience to you and your team. I’m aware of the rumors that I bring when I come to these… games.” An ageless smile came from the last word, one that cracked the frozen unreadable face from before. It felt inhuman still, and devoid of a joy that most smiles would carry along. Hell, the star preferred the stoic face just a few moments ago. 

“Nah. It’s cool. Can’t be too cautious right?” She brought out her own fake smile. Heejin looked anxious from the corner of her eye, but she gestured her friend to calm down with the hand she had tucked to her side. “That incident in near Redmond really got people freaked out. Since… you know,” she hung back her head sarcastically, a shrug came naturally, “all the ones with powers were supposed to be in camps.” A part of her wanted to add _ concentration _ with it, but that wasn’t part of the facade her and Heejin spent four years practicing, 

“Indeed Ms. Kim. Seems like a few of them went undetected.” Ms. Wong tilted her head in feigned ignorance. “Speaking of which, answer me one question.” Hyunjin knew there was no option but to accept. No one ever turned away from Ms. Wong without being guilty of having powers, if not then at least highly suspicious. So she nodded. “How is it…” She paused to lean further in, her shades dropped low. Her black eyes, now hollow and void eerily similar to the smile, stared at Hyunjin’s. “I’m not able to spot you?”

She wanted to shut her eyes, close them before that women could drag them into the void that her eyes held. But fear kept her frozen, the fear of finally getting caught and sent into the laboratories. The gym lights seemed so faded now, what used to be bright lights instead came a blackness that only forced her vision to focus on the woman before her. The echoes of yelling and cheering was mute to her ears. Hyunjin pressed her arms tightly against her side. “Uh… I-I don’t have any powers… m-ma’am.” Her breath caught up to her but Hyunjin couldn’t stop stuttering. _ Just get me out of here _. 

“I suppose that is the case. Otherwise, you’d be sent away by now.” Ms.Wong took a brief pause to look down unsatisfied with the situation. But Hyunjin knew that last statement was a threat, a reminder of where she _ should _be. “Very well. I’m sure we’ll see each other in the future. Congratulations again, Ms. Kim.” She walked off, the emotionless smile still spread on her face, patting the visibly shaken girl’s shoulders as she drifted past her. 

The world came back to Hyunjin now. The sound from the audience had already died down. Eyes directed at the confrontation in front of the bleachers. The girl knew what they were all thinking though, no random person would be confronted by Ms. Wong unless she was right. And she definitely was, but as to why she _ and _Heejin escaped the woman’s detection was a mystery neither girls wanted to solve. “Fuck.” The exhaustion had caught up now and her legs wore out before her. She found herself clutching the railguard beside her. 

Heejin rushed over, excusing herself from the people she had to move aside. “Hey. You alright? Sit down.” Gently, under the brunette’s care, the two sat down on the bleachers. “What’d she say? _ Did she know? _” She brought her voice low to avoid the ears of those whose eyes laid upon the two. 

“Well, she congratulated me.” Hyunjin scoffed, knowing that’s not what her friend wanted to hear about. “He asked why he couldn’t _ spot _ me.” She leaned her head against the railing, eyes staring off at the court. 

“Probably because she’s too frail to spot you.” Heejin felt her shoulders bumped, happy that her friend was in the mood for a lame joke. “But shoot, what’d you say?”

“I just said I didn’t have powers, that’s why.” The brunette nodded, that was the same answer she’d give too. “Seems like she didn’t like that answer though. Said we’d meet later in the future.” And with that, they sat in silence. Both unaware of the meaning of such a statement, both too _ scared _ to even question the meaning. 

Their short respite was interrupted by the approaching group of Hyunjin’s teammates. _ Oh god _. It was her turn to get lifted and raised into the air. Embarrassed by the camaraderie, the athlete brought her hands forward and tried to wave them off. Heejin let out a laugh at the sight before patting her friend’s shoulder, “Good luck, I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” before getting up and heading to the exit with another group of friends.

And without much resistance, Hyunjin soon found herself paraded throughout the court, and in the air a couple of times. The recent memory of Ms. Wong tucked away in the back of her head. 

* * *

“Hey!”

_ Oh no. _

“Best friend!”

She decided to walk even faster. 

“Can you wait up? My feet are ti-“ she stopped in her tracks, spinning on her heels to see that the brunette had tripped on herself. Her backpack flung open when it collided against the soft damp grass whilst Heejin had already crouched over on the pavement, gripping her knee in pain.

Hyunjin let out an exasperated sigh, “How do you trip on flat pavement?” Hands clutching her backpack straps, she made her way to help collect the fallout of items. Having successfully collected the scattered books, as well as dusting off the dirt, she crouched down alongside the girl still in pain, swinging her own backpack in front of her. “At this rate, I’ll be buying my fifth box of bandaids just for you.” Hyunjin zipped open the bottom-most compartment before handing her friend a band-aid, a playful smirk tugging one side of her lips.

Heejin let out a gritted “thanks” as she attended to her own wound, wincing as she applied the band-aid. And as if the brunette was never in pain, she bounced right back up on her feet. She took a couple moments to observe her covered wound and then took another to sigh in relief. At least it wasn’t a deep one. Her mother had given her _ quite _ the scolding last time. “Well,” she poked the spot where the wound laid covered, holding back a wince, before grinning wildly at Hyunjin’s now stoic face, “at least you stopped for me!” 

“I don’t think getting scars is the way to go to get someone’s attention.” Hyunjin rebuffed quizzically as she turned back to the direction of their school.

The brunette could only roll her eyes at her friend’s blatant response. _ Maybe one day _, her shoulders dropped in thought. “Wait!” Heejin collected herself once more before dragging her injured legs to catch up with Hyunjin, who had thankfully slowed down.

Silence drifted between the two. Hyunjin preferred the silence but even she knew her friend too well to understand something worried Heejin’s thoughts. “What’s on your mind?”

Heejin flashed a feigned smile in her direction, a part of her admired her friend’s weird ability to know something was on someone’s mind. Telepathy wasn’t Hyunjin’s _ gift _, but sometimes Heejin wondered if that would have even made a difference for her friend. “Ms. Wong…” She saw the other girl nod slowly from the corner of her eyes. “I told you to be caref-”

“Careful of using my abilities, yeah. I know.” The raven-haired girl brought her hands to the back of her head, leaning against it as she stared at the dawning hue. A faint increasing orange glowed against the retreating blue night, the Sun had barely peeked from the horizon and even that was blocked by the suburban houses that crowded their neighborhood. Clouds laid upon clouds in the still-night parts of the sky. Small puddles and the thick humid air indicated rain the night before. 

Now that Hyunjin thought about it, she swore it didn’t rain last night.

“If you knew, then Ms. Wong wouldn’t have showed up to the game.” Heejin’s backhanded comment interrupted her thoughts. Hyunjin noted the sharpened expression on her friend’s face. “You know how terrifying it is to mess with the vision of someone like Ms. Wong?” Anger flared in the form of a thin pink layer around her chestnut eyes as she turned to match Hyunjin’s hazelnut ones. “You know how hard it is to act like nothing happened when she _ came to my house _ the next night for dinner?” 

“Look. I’m sorry. But you told me to join the team! And you knew what I could do, so is it really a surprise that I’m going to use my powers to get our school its _ first _ state finals appearance? Besides! Ms. Wong’s fucking evil. You know it,” Hyunjin stuck a finger at her friend’s chest, “I know it. Every gifted person in those camps knows it. Who gives two shits if you mess up her vision when she’s messed with our _ people? _” Hyunjin felt her head flare, her own anger starting to take over. 

Heejin sighed at first, admitting guilt for coercing her friend to join the team, before feeling herself get tilted at Hyunjin’s last two statements. “I give two shits. She’s my family friend. She gives me Christmas presents for Thanksgiving. My freaking dad donates and supports her. Plus, you know I don’t like using these powers an-”

“_ Gifts _.” Hyunjin was quick to correct through gritted teeth.

“Gifts, okay sure. Anyways, we weren’t part of _ those people _ at first. Did you forget that? We weren’t born with powers.” Said Heejin, her words tired as if spoken the same words many times before. “We used to be simply human. Remember? Before you woke up with your hands shining through your blankets one morning. We weren’t those people in the camps. You didn’t even have a single piece of guilt for them until that morning when you realized you would end up with the same fate. Don’t make excuses to be reckless and angry. This isn’t the life we were born with.” Heejin spoke matter-of-factly. They both stop at a crosswalk, the brunette had already taken a quick look around to ensure their privacy. 

Hyunjin took a moment to breathe, her eyes pressed closed in frustration. Anger left with her exhale. “Then don’t use your gifts. We were given these, so it is our life now. Those people in those camps are just like us. Call me a hypocrite, I don’t care. Now I understand their fear, whether or not I was born with my gift doesn’t matter because I’m in their shoes now. Maybe you wouldn’t understand since your parents are the biggest fucking supporter of locking _ our _ kind up.” She was adamant. A part of Hyunjin wanted it to stop, to apologize and go back to walking in silence. But her pride would not let up in this vocal topic of hers.

Heejin took a deep breath. Tears swelled under her eyes, “I use mine so you don’t get in trouble. You know that… And it’s just my dad, don’t drag my mom into it.” She turned her feet, walking the crosswalk and leaving a guilt-ridden girl behind.

Now it was Hyunjin’s turn to get left in the dust. Her shoulders dropped from its defensive high stance, slightly agitated that the argument wasn’t finished but gave up when she realized that Heejin’s face turned to that of unwavering sadness. Managing to cross the walk, she slung an arm over her friend’s shoulders, “Hey. I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. Won’t happen again. Pinky promise.” She hung a pinky out in front of Heejin’s somber eyes. 

“Pinky. You’re still an ass.” A light chuckle a smile on Heejin’s face, hooking her own pinky with the one in front of her face.

A thought occurred in the raven-haired’s mind, “by the way whose turn is it now? Girl or boy?” 

“Boy. That girl from choir was nuts though, so I’m not sure if that counts. Why? You interested in me? I can make an exception for you.” Heejin’s eyebrows taunted, a thin line of desperation layered the question. 

Hyunjin could only laugh. She always did when Heejin teased her, it helped lessen the awkwardness. “No thank you. And calm yourself, I was just wondering.” The brunette only hummed in response. She was quick to turn away, looking to the side as if something caught her interest, scared that Hyunjin saw her reddening cheeks.

* * *

“Alright. You have ten minutes to get out pencils, papers, and erasers. Put your phones up as well.” The class audibly groaned at their teacher’s instructions. The aging blonde with a bob-cut stood by her desk in front of the classroom with a stack of papers prepared in her hands. “Stop complaining!” It was her teacher’s light-hearted response, laughing to herself as if she knew making her students write an essay every other day was a joke itself. But Hyunjin supposed she couldn’t really complain since she chose to be in the advanced Literature and Writing class. 

It was still tiresome to deal with writing essays at least twice a week. Especially given her teacher’s strict scoring. Then a plan occurred in her desperate mind but Heejin’s words of caution echoed against so. _ Just be careful with your powers _ . Now that Hyunjin thought about it, she _ was _ being careful with them. A mischievous smile crept through her face. 

“Alright. Once I hit this timer, begin.” Her teacher had just gotten around the class, passing out the last of the stack of papers. Hyunjin took it as the time of opportunity as everyone had started focusing on their own essay and took a deep breath to concentrate. The lights began to flicker, the pace increasing with time and with Hyunjin’s own heartbeat. Confused chatter began to stir up as the classroom was constantly switching between total darkness and blinding flashes of light. Panic began to ensue as her classmates began loudly questioning the reason behind the bipolar lights. 

“Let’s calm down!” The teacher had gotten up, quick to the light switch and failing to shut down the flickering. A shocked look and her teacher instead went to press the ‘Call Office’ button by the switch. “Everyone! Grab your stuff and wait for me in the hallway.” The class needed no other instructions as they hurriedly ran out. Hyunjin continued the chaos of the classroom lights as she left amongst her classmates.

She heard some had, rightfully so, claimed the breakout _ freaks _ had chosen to attack the school. If she could, she’d prove their point and punch the asshole who called her people freaks. Four years. If she could keep up the fake, giftless, and ignorant human facade for four years, then derogatory terms should mean nothing to her by now. But that was Heejin, whose patience and tolerance was as high as Hyunjin’s was low. And Hyunjin almost got ejected when she almost ran up the opponent’s side of the crowd with balled fists when someone had jeered at her.

It’d end up taking a whole twenty minutes before Hyunjin decided she was pushing it just a little too far. By then, some administration and mechanics had already attempted several plans to fix the lights. She felt a little guilty for laughing at their demise, having made the lights seemed as if they were fixed multiple times only to make it go crazy once more. But her plan succeeded, for there would be no essay today and Hyunjin mentally patted her own shoulders. 

* * *

The bell rang for the last period to end but Hyunjin had been napping at her favorite teacher, Ms. Ha’s, couch in her classroom the entire time. The teacher and student had developed a rather close relationship since her sophomore year, when Hyunjin had Ms. Ha for French. It helped that the french teacher had just started that year and Hyunjin immediately took a liking to a youthful face amidst a bunch of old wrinkly faces.

Eventually, as Heejin wasn’t always able to be there with her at lunch, she opted to hang out with Ms. Ha instead of with her teammates. Occasionally, they’d be joined by another duo of students, Park Chaewon and Son Hyejoo, who were exchange students from South Korea during the middle of her sophomore year. Those two never really talked to Hyunjin, they just sat on the couch talking to each other while she conversed her petty problems to the listening woman. She wasn’t exactly too sure why the two came to Ms. Ha’s classroom, but she figured all three actually talked to each other when she wasn’t there. Perhaps she was intruding on something, even with Ms. Ha’s inviting smiles that assured her otherwise.

The young teacher ended up knowing, and occasionally helping, just about every single one of Hyunjin’s problems over the course of three years. She was, in the student’s mind, the parental figure that she didn’t have. Not that it was Mr. and Mrs. Kim’s fault, it wasn’t their intention to leave a gap in their child’s list of available role models.

She would have gone to basketball but considering they already made it to the finals, Hyunjin decided she’d much rather enjoy a break and wait for Heejin near the front of the school, rather than meet up at the crowded bell tower as per usual. Some spirited teachers and acquainted students had congratulated the young girl as she stood by the front entrance, thanking her for her part in their school’s historic run. She wasn’t too sure of a response so she’d just bow her head shyly at each one of them. 

“For someone that almost got ejected from the court for repeatedly yelling at an opponent to ‘post up,’ you’re incredibly timid when it comes to socializing.” Hyunjin merely let out a sigh of defeat as she turned to see Heejin had finally come. 

“I’m just competitive,” the athlete shrugged, “and that girl had it coming. She tried to elbow my face. And don’t say that shit was an accident, who the hell swings their elbow when they’re jumping?” She shook her head to rid the memory. “Besides, you’ve known me for years, you know I can’t talk to people. That’s all you.” Hyunjin shook her hands pointedly to emphasize her point.

Cold winter breeze met their faces as they left the warm air-conditioned school. The clouds had cluttered together once more, blocking the afternoon sun’s attempt to do its job. “I didn’t know it was going to rain, I would have brought an umbrella.” Heejin scrunched her face. Her mother always, _ always, _made sure she’d bring an umbrella even if the forecast gave a ten percent chance of rain. “Shoot, you think it’ll rain before we get home?”

“No. We’ll be fine. Probably just cloudy.” The other girl grabbed Heejin’s wrist, smiling to comfort as she did so. “It’s not supposed to rain. I checked during lunch. It wasn’t even supposed to rain last night.” Hyunjin looked back to the darkened cluster of clouds. _ Clear skies huh? _ Gently, she dragged her friend to the pavement leading out the school. “Come on, before the skies decide to hate us.”

Heejin nodded as she let herself be led along. 

Their time spent walking was Hyunjin ranting about awkward she found it to be when people congratulated her. Heejin only rolled her eyes, stifling laughs at her friend’s ridiculous moments. That is, until she recalled a memory and pulled away from their locked arms. “Hey, I heard the funniest story from Minju.”

“Who?”

“She’s in your english class.”

_ Oh… Oh shit. _Hyunjin hummed with ignorance.

“Yeah, she was telling me about how the lights _ randomly _,” Hyunjin didn’t need to look back to see her friend had used air quotes, “started flickering wildly.”

“Wow, yeah I remember that.”

“Oh I bet you do.” Hyunjin tensed up at her words and begun increasing her pace to greaten the distance between them. “I thought it was just a minor malfuncti- Hey! Don’t you dare walk away!” 

Hyunjin hung her head, shoulders dropped as she could feel a scolding coming. “Look. I was just tired. I didn’t feel like writing an essay.” She turned back in hopes of gaining sympathy but was instead met with Heejin mocking her very statement. “I’m sure the others didn’t mind, we all didn’t have to do the stupid essay!” 

“Do you know how selfish you sound? You’re trying to justify creating a chaos, that _ no one _ asked for, by believing that everyone else was appreciative of the effort. Some of them were scared. That incident in Redmond has them terrified that one of the people on the loose is now out in Seattle. We’re not that far from Seattle. We’re in the Greater Seattle Area, actually. You want people to be scared of us? You wanted to make that change right? To show people we’re not ones to be feared? Just like in every other country? Then don’t grow the seeds already planted in their heads. Ignorance only grows from fear and ignorance is the roo-“

“Root of hatred. Yes Pastor Jeon. I’m aware of your sayings.” Hyunjin only received what she thought was the most terrifying threatening glare from the cutest bunny ever. “Sorry… I won’t make any excuses for my carelessness. It’s just tempting, you know. Knowing you can do something to change the situation you’re in.”

“Then use it to solve world problems! Not skip an essay. Gosh, you’re so narrow minded sometimes. These _ gifts _,” She used air quotes again, much to Hyunjin’s annoyance, “are dangerous and you’re still using them recklessly. Whatever, I’m tired of talking about this.” Heejin sighed harshly, her chest deflating, before locking arms with her friend and continuing their venture home. 

Tension walked along with them, providing yet a comfortable silence that the two used to reflect their thoughts before the brunette spoke up again. “Someone asked me if you had a date for prom. I think that’s the third time now?”

“Yeah, I mean, I am pretty desirable.” Hyunjin puffed her chest as she tilted her head upwards, arrogance filling to the brim of the girl’s brain.

“Pompous.” The brunette remarked. She found herself admiring her friend’s side profile. Sharp cheekbones that were chiseled high, allowing even the tiniest amount of baby fat to be seen right under. Heejin’s thoughts drifted to her imaginary world where they’d live a normal life, one without these curses. One where they lived simple lives and Heejin had brought the courage to ask her friend out before their relationship went down the path of best friends. One where they didn’t argue every other day about the usage of Hyunjin’s gifts. She loathed it all. 

Hyunjin coming to a stop meant Heejin ended up stopping as well. “Heekie… You know those three?” The latter followed her friend’s gaze, and… no. Her parents never sent out an escort team (per their daughter’s request to remain ‘independent’). Even then, she couldn’t recall having a purple haired girl, that looked her age if not younger, as part of her family’s security team. Heejin met Hyunjin’s eyes only to shake her head, confusion readable on her face. “Well they’re looking at us like they’re expecting us…”

“See! I told you this would be where we meet them!” The two could hear the purple haired one practically hollering in satisfaction. She seemed to have excess energy from her own words, having doing little jumps of excitement.

“We never doubt you, Yerim. But even you know that your visions can be altered.” A silver-haired girl to the right of Yerim had replied coolly, her eyes still fixated on the two high schoolers. 

“Yeah but you doubted me about the location of the facility up in Redmond.” Yerim’s voice oozed with pride. 

“Shut up. Poor baby Yerim, needing affirmation to feel better.” The blonde on Yerim’s left rubbed the girl’s head in an attempt to baby and tease the young one. It didn’t take long for the two to end up playing around. Hyunjin even swore she heard the blonde do some doraemon impression. 

_ Who are you people? _

“Hi. Are y’all waiting for someone?” Hyunjin interrupted the moment. Her hands clenched Heejin’s tightly. Both were shaking, unnoticed by the trio. The air had gotten thicker, she noticed. Humid, if anything. 

“Yes! Jeon Heejin!” Yerim jumped with even more excitement. Her gaze shifted between the two until landing assuredly on the said brunette. “You! That’s her, unnies!” 

Fear struck Heejin frozen. _ Wait. Redmond. Facility. Oh shit. _ “You’re the ones that blew up the facility up north.” _ These were killers. _The humidity had thickened to the point where Heejin could feel herself breathing heavily. “You killed them.” She paused to take another breath. “You killed innocent people. You’re monsters.” 

“Whoa. Alright calm down, we’re not monsters. _ They _ were the monsters.” The blonde rebuked, her pride obviously hit. “ _ They _ conducted experiments on our people. Dead or alive. Conscious or not. _ They _deserved it.” She took slow steps towards the pair, a fist clenched in each hand and the moisture had gotten unbearable at this point. Too thick to breathe naturally, Hyunjin had to force herself. “She’s mine, Lip. Take Yerim to the car.”

“Okay, first off, I’m in charge here, Jinsoul. Second, this could be a lot faster if I help. But you know what? Sure. Go ahead. Hope you somehow lose. Let’s get out of here Yerim.” Lip ranted off before leading Yerim off the corner of the street. Her ranting still audible as the two left the scene.

Hyunjin only squeezed her friend’s hand, “get out of here. Call your parents, or the police, someone. I’ll hold her off.” 

“Uh. Excuse me? No, you’ll die. She’s killed facility _ guards _. She wouldn’t hesitate to kill you either.” Heejin did, however, reach for her phone. The attempt had failed as she realized the moisture around that hand had suddenly froze up, encasing it in a block of ice. She screamed. Her other hand pulled from Hyunjin’s own in a pathetic attempt to break her ice glove. Her frozen hand began to burn as her skin began to lose temperature. The brunette could only look at her friend, who stood stunned at the situation, with pleading eyes. 

The blonde’s grin was inhuman, stretching a little too far on both sides for Hyunjin to find any sense of humanity. “Can’t have you calling help. It’s taken too long to find you.” said Jinsoul. Her steps were slow, confident even. Chest puffed with an arrogance that had the two quivering where they were. Her prey was injured and unmoving, it was damn near perfect for Jinsoul. 

Hyunjin’s eyes darted between her pained friend and the ever approaching blonde woman whose eyes began to glow a faint blue. Asking for mercy definitely did not seem the way to go. _ No Sun. Light from the ice, use the reflection. _She moved one arm to her friend’s encased hand. Soon, the ice lost its clear crystal shimmer, instead turning into a blackbody of ice. The light instead maneuvered to the closest hand, shaping into a basketball sized sphere. She was wasting time, Jinsoul had frozen Heejin’s other hand now. She was ten feet away, tunnel visioned on the girl crouched in pain. Heejin was crying in pain now and it rang uncomfortably in Hyunjin’s ears as much as it tugged at her heart strings.

“P-please…” Tears. Hyunjin hadn’t seen those tears in a long time. She made sure the brunette would never cry again ever since some girl bullied her back in the 8th grade. And she definitely wasn’t going to let tears become part of her last memory with Heejin. 

Adrenaline shot through Hyunjin’s arms, and the spherical light followed with. She remembered concentration mattered more than a bigger area, at least when it came to blinding someone with light. She thought of a beam, a laser in fact. Just one to harm one eye. Her hand, one outstretched to Jinsoul, mimicked a gun. Every finger curled inwards except her index. That would be her barrel. _ Just one concentrated laser _ . She shot. A thin beam of light shot forward, aimed at Jinsoul’s left eye. The speed of the beam was too fast for everyone else, having only taken barely a second before Jinsoul had dropped to her knees screeching in puzzling pain. _ God, even her sounds weren’t human _. 

“You stupid bitch.” Jinsoul growled as she a burning sensation run from her left eye to the back of its socket. “Yerim didn’t tell me about you.” A hand covered the now-blinded eye as the blonde turned over to Hyunjin, who had quickly gotten over to comfort her friend. Heejin’s hands free of ice as soon as Jinsoul had dropped. The white of her other eye shifted into a midnight blue before enveloping the rest of the eye into its shade. The air was still thick with moisture. _ Good _. A grin renewed her vigour. 

The moisture began to heat up, uncomfortably sticking clothing to skin. 

Hyunjin opened her mouth to speak but was instead met with water filling her throat and nostrils. She looked to Heejin, who had realized the sudden change in situation. Her hands clasped at her own throat in wild attempts to cough and snort out the liquids.

“Just come with me and your friend lives, alright?” Jinsoul’s breath had gotten heavier, panting in pain as her left eye continued to burn away. She didn’t really plan on letting that girl survive. No, she’d pay for blinding her. 

But before anymore words were exchanged, she suddenly saw _ nothing _ . Her vision became void, it wasn’t blinding no, she had a glimpse of what being blind was and this emptiness was not the same. “What the fu-“ She couldn’t even hear her own words. She tried to pat herself, but she couldn’t even _ feel _her body. Jinsoul could tell she was still physically there though, her hands weren’t able to move past what she assumed was her chest. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if she moved her arms. Jinsoul was a phantom. The familiar heavy humidity no longer gracing her skin assured her so. 

Next thing Jinsoul knew, she came back to the real world. But this time, police had surrounded her. How long was she in that void? Her two victims had huddled together against a police car a bit too far from her range. Cursing at herself, Jinsoul began to dissipate into vapour right in front of the surrounding police. _ Foolish _. She loathed having to explain to Kim Lip why she lost an easy target. 

Both girls coddled each other in the comfort of a police car’s backseat. The air conditioning removed any humidity and for once, Hyunjin found herself glad for her skin being dry. Her hands still clasped at Heejin’s, who had done nothing but shake fearfully into her chest as tears stained and dripped through Hyunjin’s shirt. “It’s okay…” The raven-haired repeated assuredly to the brunette’s crown, “she’s gone. Your parents are coming to pick us up. The police set up perimeters. We’ll be okay, okay?” She felt the girl nod shakily in her grasp. “You did awesome, you saved us. So much for not using your _ gifts _ huh?” Heejin pulled back, much to both their disappointment, before reeling back a fist but only went with a soft punch to the teasing girl’s shoulder. 

“I did it only to protect you. So screw you.” Heejin felt her cheeks flare up but Hyunjin didn’t seem to notice, she never did but that could never waver the brunette’s longing heart. She felt herself pulled into another embrace as Hyunjin rested her head on Heejin’s clavicle. 

“I know… thanks.” The once-sobbing girl now smiled childishly, giddy with pride. 

“You saved me too though! That cool gun motion.” Now Hyunjin was swift to pull away, hiding her face in her hands as Heejin proceeded to mimic the hand gun, “Pew.” 

“You’re embarrassing. Stop. You’re doing it wrong, my thumb was also cur-” A knock on the window stopped their chatter. “Oh, hey your parents are here. Or at least, your mom is…” Hyunjin knew better than to bring up Mr. Jeon unwarranted. 

They climbed out the patrol car before being squished into another hug from Heejin’s mother. “Oh my goodness, my poor babies. Come, come. Hyunjin, I called your parents already. They’re okay with you coming over, if that’s alright with you?”

The darkened clouds vanished just as easily as they appeared mysteriously. The afternoon Sun basked the group in a scorching light that, for once, Hyunjin came to prefer. Baby blue canvassed the sky. Both girls looked at each other with the same question on their faces. Was it that woman?

_ Of course they’re okay _. No shocker to either of the girls but Hyunjin simply nodded with a genuine smile. “Of course! I miss Aeongie!” The Jeon household, more specifically Heejin, had taken in an orange tabby cat Hyunjin had found in an alleyway. The latter’s parents had an allergy to fur and Heejin didn’t mind an extra space to fill the void in her grandiose (as Hyunjin had put it) house. 

“He’s gotten fatter since you last came.” Mrs. Jeon smirked before letting the two girls into her pearl white Tesla. 

“Ooo, even better.” Hyunjin clapped like a seal, ready to play with <strike>her</strike> Heejin's cat. 

Heejin remained quiet throughout the two’s exchange. A soft “thank you” to her mother when she opened the backseat doors were the only words to leave her lips. Her friend took note, but she knew to leave such an uncomfortable topic away from even Heejin’s favorite parent.

Instead, she wrapped her fingers around Heejin’s, clutching tightly. Their hands bound between their thighs. “I’m here.” Hyunjin spoke softly. The brunette turned to offer a reassuring smile of her own, a slight nod of acceptance. But Hyunjin read through it, she always did. A seething rage coursed through her body, adrenaline causing her feet tap rapidly at the fur carpet of Mrs. Jeon’s Tesla. 

She must have been a little too high with anger to notice that she had begun squeezing Heejin’s hands just a little too tight. The brunette only laid another hand on top of their clasped hands, “I’m okay. My dad gets death threats all the time, I knew this would happen sooner or later. We fought her off once, we can do it again.” 

“I guess so.” Hyunjin spoke through gritted teeth as her anger left as fast as it emerged. Though something wasn’t right in that scuffle earlier. Jinsoul should have killed them. That blonde was toying with her. But she’d be back soon. Those blue eyes spoke of revenge when she blinded one of them. Hyunjin wasn’t sure how she’d do it next time they met but she’d blind the other eye too. The challenge excited her enough that Heejin caught her puffing her chest. Their eyes met before Hyunjin blushed embarrassingly at her sudden pride. They were stuck together now, more so than they already were. But Heejin didn’t deserve to get dragged into this, she was too sweet. She didn’t even want to use her powers. That was fine too, Hyunjin realized. She would just have to fight for both of them then. 

* * *

Jinsoul solidified herself in front of the trio’s temporary house. Whoever hired them must have held too much influence in the U.S. Kahei was too good at spotting her own kind and she wasn’t tracking them? Shit was suspicious. The blonde knew first hand as well. She was just lucky she wasn’t a U.S citizen, having been sent back to Canada when she was captured the first time but not before having experienced the torture at the hands of scientists. 

Now she was back, hired to capture Jeon Heejin which she wasn’t sure why except that the girl was a daughter of someone important. The thought of it all, along with questions she’d have with no answers, irritated the blonde. Telling her accomplices why she failed was what mattered at the moment. 

The house was hidden in the Okanogan-Wenatchee Forest, off hiking trails. It held thick glass panes for its outside walls, what wasn’t glass were instead glossed wood. The second floor jutted out beyond the first. It all seemed wild and unnecessary, even for her. She inhaled deeply. _ Lippie’s gonna kill me _. Jinsoul took a step as she exhaled, groaning at her failure.

She didn’t even completely step into the house before she heard the usual condescending tone Kim Lip had when questioning the blonde, “You failed, right? Yerim told me you would the moment we got into the car.” The silver-haired girl sat by herself in the vacant entrance room. The setting sun washed the empty room with shadows of the tall trees that surrounded their house. The orange against purple dusk light shone between the shadows, dramatically washing the sitting girl in an almost angelic sight. Lip gestured to the blonde to take the seat opposite of her. 

“Yes. Then why ask?” Jinsoul plopped lazily on the seat. “Yeah, my eye’s fine. Don’t worry, you don’t have to ask.” She said sarcastically, putting a hand up to cover the blinded side of her face.

“An optometrist is coming tomorrow to check, Yerim warned me about your eye.” replied Lip who sat with a leg over the other. Her response always held an authoritative tone even if she meant to care for her two frie-, accomplices. 

“Oh.” The blonde smiled, maybe this woman did care, but then remembered the incident, “did Yerim tell you Heejin’s friend had powers too?”

Lip paused in thought. “No. That’s how you lost your eye?” 

“I didn’t lose it.” Jinsoul muttered, revenge soaring around her head. “She blinded me yes. Light, I think. She can do stuff with it. Fucker shot a ray of light to my cornea.” Adrenaline fueled her body at the memory of being humiliated. “Why isn’t she in those stupid camps?” But the blonde didn’t care for the answer to her own question, she wanted to kill that girl. The thought of what she’d do to that _ light bitch _ excited her. 

“Stop. You’ll drown this whole house.” The assertive tone got Jinsoul to stop. “No matter, I’m sure Kahei’s getting her soon. You know better than I about her capabilities.” Lip tauntingly smiled. “We can just wait.” 

Jinsoul shook her head, “no. She’s fucking dead. She’s _ mine. _” 

“If that’s what takes you to get Heejin and have our employer pay us, then fine.” The silver-haired one crossed her arms, leaning back. 

Then the memory of the void made Jinsoul bring her head up, “hold on. Did Yerim say there was anyone else that would have been there?” The other girl simply shook her head. “There was something else. I was put into this…” The blonde shivered slightly, “void. Like, I couldn’t feel anything. Couldn’t see anything. Shit, I couldn’t even hear myself speak.” Lip had hung her head back, pondering several theories as she always did when planning. “You think… that Heejin girl has powers?”

Lip was quick to respond this time. “No. Her father would have her sent away then. Kahei would have already caught her. I doubt it.”

“What if her dad is covering it up?”

“Her dad’s a grade A prick, he’d lock up his grandparents if they had powers.” Jinsoul only nodded along. Lip made sense. She was leading the trio for a reason.

“Go rest up. Yerim’s playing the switch, if you to join her.” The silver hair bounced lightly as the girl got up, heading to the stairs away from the living room where they could hear Yerim screaming joyfully. 

“And where are you going?” Jinsoul got up, moving the two chairs to the corner of the room. 

“Talking to our employer. They’re mad you caused a scene _ and _ almost got caught.” Lip’s words became increasingly distant as she went up the stairs. 

“Are you ever going to tell us who hired us?” Jinsoul stood by the foot of the stairs, eyes locked on the swaying silver hair. 

“No need. Won’t affect our mission.” And with that, she was gone from the blonde’s vision. Jinsoul only let out an exasperated sigh. Nothing different. Lip, or Jungeun when she was pissed at her, lead the three. Jinsoul was the enforcer/murderer, however it went. Yerim was their scout. Only the Jungeun kept her professionalism outside of ‘business,’ preferring to ensure their missions never derailed. That is, until she got drunk. The blonde laughed at the distant memory. 

Jinsoul went over to the living room, deciding to distract her wandering thoughts by playing with Yerim. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Curiosity Dilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's curiosity makes her question just about everything the day after the attack. The survivor duo suddenly has a lunch group. 
> 
> Jinsoul and Jungeun are greeted with former acquaintances when their mission goes compromised. Jinsoul's emotions, unsurprisingly, get the better of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a rather hard time writing the last phase of the chapter, so sorry for the wait!

“I think my clothes look great on you.” said Heejin, hoisting up her backpack to a comfortable position. “Bye mom!” She waved to the distancing fleet of slick black sedans. “Sheesh. My mom really brought out the escort.” The brunette said to Hyunjin, turning as she spoke, a part of her in disbelief.

“There’s more security.” Hyunjin stated flatly. Both surveyed the school grounds noticing black-ladened armed guards stationed thirty feet from one another.  _ Gleipnir _ read on the back of their black thick coats. “Jesus, first Ms. Wong last week, now the entire organization comes this week?” Even if they weren’t here for her, she stiffened up at their presence. “That’s not enough. She’d tear them all limbless,” she muttered.

“My mom told me they captured her before. Apparently, Jinsoul has quite a bit of history with them. International laws regarding superpowered people are complicated for the U.S, since you know…” Heejin only tilts her head back, neither needing the clarification of how their own country feels about their kind. “But she’s a Canadian citizen, so they couldn’t do anything except deport her back up north.” Heejin recalled. “I’m sure if they did it once, they could do it again.” Nodding confidently, the brunette pulled at her friend’s wrist. “Look, they’re on our side okay?.”

“Yeah, until they know we have powers and then suddenly, we’re not American citizens anymore,” quipped Hyunjin, allowing herself to be dragged past the school doors. 

The brunette only rolled her eyes, “just be grateful for them, just this once alright? Can you do that for me?” 

“Of course! Always for you, at least.” Hyunjin scoffed offendedly, her chest puffed as she brought out a pinky between them. The brunette hooked it with her own. Each kissed their respective thumb before sealing them together. Their seal of promise with an unbroken record. 

“Heejin! Holy shit! I heard you got attacked!” Their brief bond broken by a rowdy group of classmates running down the hall towards them. 

“I got attacked too.” The unsociable athlete muttered jokingly. A rough shoulder bump was responded with. “Alright. Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’m gonna skip and chill in Ms. Ha’s class.” Another bump came, this time rougher than the last.

“Wait why are you leaving?”

Hyunjin side-eyed at the question, “I don’t know these people.” Her face scowled quizzically.

“You don’t know  _ anyone. _ Come on, at least try to make friends.” Heejin requests desperately.

“I have you, Ms. Ha, Chaewon, and Hyejoo. that’s enough!”

“One is a teacher, the last two just be in the same room when you’re at the teacher’s classroom. They’re just about the same level of friendship as these people.” Heejin jutted out her hand pointedly at the approaching group.

“You’re right…” The taller one tapped at her chin. “Oh well, bye!” Hyunjin scurried off, her legs swayed wildly and hollered laughter that echoed the school’s entrance hall. 

_ A clown. _ Heejin laughed lightly in thought before getting mauled by her concerned group of friends. “Yeah. Luckily, Hyunjin was there.” She answered the initial question.

“Huh? She fought off a freak?” 

“What’d she do?” Heejin reeled back offendedly at that one.

“My mom told me about Jinsoul!”

“Yeah, I heard she tried to free the dolphins at… um… SeaWorld!”

“Now she’s attacking humans, sheesh.”

“There’s no way Hyunjin could scare off someone that has fucking water bending.”

“Yeah she could!” Heejin found herself responding rather too quickly to defend her friend. Quick to hide her flared cheeks, she realized she should be more careful picking her words. Telling them that their school’s star basketball player shot a beam of light that blinded the crazy blonde hellbent on kidnapping her was, perhaps,  _ not _ the way to go. “Uh. She… uh… blinded Jinsoul with a rock to the eye?”  _ Shit. _

“Dang. I could see that.”

“She really is terrifying outside basketball.”

“Ooo look at Heejin, having someone  _ so _ protective.”

“My own boyfriend won’t even do that.” 

“Trueee, Chad’s a lililililil bitchhh.” 

A camaraderie of laughter followed along the conversations, her friends moving past the topic of the incident. The memory of using her own abilities was still fresh in her mind. She remembered shutting down Jinsoul’s senses. She remembered the intentional and malevolent feeling that wanted to bring that woman into the same insanity she brought… No. She shook her head. Heejin had to remind herself she wasn’t like Jinsoul. The brunette nodded to herself reassuringly. “Come on, let’s go to class guys!” 

But a hidden part of her had reappeared yesterday, the part that she managed to lock up with the help of the culminating stress that school, and all her extra-curricular activities, brought the past four years. Heejin wasn’t so confident if she could resist the temptation again. 

* * *

  
  


Hyunjin knocked rapidly on Ms. Ha’s door before squishing her face against the door’s window slit. “Ms. Ha! Pssssttt! Let me in!” Her harsh whispers fogged the window as her hands continued its barrage against the poor wooden door.

The french teacher only swiveled her seat, confusion claiming her face as she took in the wild view of her former student desperately attempting to barge in. A quick amused huff from her nose and Ms. Ha went to open the door. She attempted to turn the lock on the handle slowly, her own laughter from Hyunjin’s changing of wild expressions causing her hands to fumble as she did so. 

The student jumped in through the slippest opening, not a moment to waste. “Ms. Ha! The bell’s about to ri-.”

_ R-R-RING! _

“Okay. See? You almost got me a tardy.” Hyunjin put her hands up in disbelief, her eyes rolling as she did so. 

The classroom was situated on the second floor, far off on the east wing of the school. Glossed wooden, single chair-attached desks were laid out in a grid like fashion facing away from the door and directly at a promethean board. A large window pane, facing northward, was situated right off the edge of the board. The view outside was merely of a plain grass field that sat unused but uniformly cut. Further north of the view was a small forest that only existed simply because the school district wasn’t too sure what to do with it. A glimpse of the parking lot sat on the left side of the field. 

“You need to stop skipping Astrology.  _ And I need to stop emailing Mrs. Cobble notes of excused absences for you _ .” Ms. Ha muttered the last sentence under her breath. She supposes she’s actually enabling the senior to skip as opposed to doing her job. 

“It’s boring Ms. Ha.” groaned Hyunjin. 

“You can always call me Sooyoung. And school’s always boring,  _ ma chérie. _ ”

Hyunjin’s eyes dodged Sooyoung’s, “I kind of forgot French already.” She brought a hand to scratch the back of her neck when the latter had merely let out a sigh. 

“Of course you did.” The older one slipped back into her rolling chair and let the momentum drag her to her desk. “Heejin’s clothes?” asked Sooyoung, quickly scanning up-down Hyunjin’s fit before organizing a stack of to-be graded papers before her. 

Hyunjin looked down at her own fit, an oversized yellow plaid shirt over a plain white tee with loose jeans. “Yeah… Ugly right?” Her hands picked at her jeans, pinching at the seams and pulling to showcase the space left. “Anyways, I had to sleep over at her house last night. The whole attack and all.” Her voice dropped and she went to look out the window to distract herself. 

“Ahh. Yes.” Sooyoung put aside her papers before swiveling her chair to face Hyunjin. “First, Ms. Wong and now The Jung Jinsoul. Just how do you attract the attention of these people?” She asked in amused curiosity, one leg crossed over the other.

Hyunjin shrugged, her face eyes still lay on the forest beyond, while her bottom lips were gnawed at nervously, “Hell if I know. Wait.” Her eyes were quick to look at Sooyoung. “ _ The? _ What’d she do?”

Sooyoung’s lips flattened before taking over the role of looking over the window herself, “Well, for starters, she attacked the research facility over at Redmond.” Hyunjin’s nodding allowed her to continue, “but she used to be a lot more…” Sooyoung tilted her head in thought, “tame? Yeah. Let’s use that. But one trip to a facility with her hands bound got her insane. She used to be a lot more loving for the world…” She turns slowly in her chair to face Hyunjin. Her face stained lightly of pain that the student wasn’t sure how to decipher. “Point is, she’s become notorious for ‘solving problems’ for money. She’s dangerous,  _ ma chérie _ . Her and her group.”

All Hyunjin could do was nod silently, her thoughts drifting back to the attack. She wasn’t supposed to live, the thought reoccurred in her head. 

“Just be careful, okay?” Sooyoung swiveled back to her own desk before starting her grading. “How’s Heejin?”

“She’s good. A little spooked up but good.” assured Hyunjin, who decided to sit on a desk, her legs swinging in the air. She saw the brief nod that her former teacher does, having been slightly distracted by her teacher-ly duties. 

“I wonder why she’s being targeted…” Sooyoung’s voice drifted off as starts grading the written part of her tests.

“Targeted?”

“Those three don’t attack, actually won’t do  _ anything harmful _ , unless hired to do so.” Her voice still lingers lightly. Face cringing as she reads what seems to be a horrifically written answer on the tests she’s grading. 

Hyunjin pondered in thought as she stares into the square tiles dotted with colors on the ground. “Maybe her dad.” 

“Perhaps. I forget how much hate he gets.” 

The student only continued to nod. Her thoughts too busy attempting to connect the dots without strings of evidence. Hyunjin looked at the small round clock hung on the wall, “you think you can write me a note to go inside the teacher’s lounge again? I kind of want some Kit-Kat before next period.” Her teacher only glared disapprovingly at her before letting out a sigh as she took a sticky note from a stack on the corner of her desk. 

“I feel like you’re just using me, Hyunjin.” sighed Sooyoung again, though this second time felt sarcastic. “Remember, don’t eat it right away like last time. I almost got in trouble because of you.”

Hyunjin only clapped like a seal before taking the given note. “You’re awesome, Ms. Ha! And yeah, yeah I got it.” Her words slurred with indignation. “Won’t happen again!” She saluted before flinging her backpack over to its purposeful spot. The girl left quickly, excitement for chocolate having filled her nerves and nearly tripping over a desk because of it.

Too excited that it caused all her previous thoughts to be shelved in the back of her head. Thoughts that rang suspicion in the girl’s mind as Sooyoung talked. Thoughts that made the girl curious about how specific the details were, along with the brief sense of anxiety that hung over her head, as she overthought the dots. But those are the thoughts that would be forgotten as Hyunjin left the lounge, having proudly showed the faculty her note before buying a king-sized Kit-Kat. 

* * *

The reverberating chatter echoing around them acted as the backdrop for Heejin, whose words went through one ear and out the other for Hyunjin. The two had just paid for their lunches and were walking side-by-side to their usual table in the cafeteria. For once, the salutatorian in Heejin made time to eat with her friend instead of offering to tutor failing students. 

The cafeteria was located left of the northern hall of the school. The hall was rather wide, to accommodate the moving mass of students that came from the parking lot opposite of the cafeteria. As wide as it was, Hyunjin felt it was less spacious than other halls as people clumped in groups in odd spots causing passersby to awkwardly turn at angles.

In the middle of the cafeteria were three parallel floors, each a lower level than the one to the left of it. Simple steel constructs were raised along the perimeter, not too big or anything for its sole purpose was to prevent people from falling over. Long tables that sat up to eight were placed uniformly throughout the open spaces. Another open area was situated before the main area though, just a couple tall square tables with accompanying seats. 

Normally, the two would sit with Hyunjin’s teammates but she had pulled Heejin away, instead opting for an empty table in the lowest level. She wanted to eat in relative peace instead of playing along to the rowdiness (no offense to them) they normally caused. 

So the two set their lunches down slowly, Hyunjin not even giving herself the time to sit before digging in while Heejin only looked bewildered at the sight she’ll never get used to seeing. “You were talking about European History?”

Heejin’s scowl is quickly washed away as she remembers, “Yeah. Today was the day we were supposed to bring food for the ruler that we were given.”

“I don’t remember you bringing anything when your mom dropped us off.” The athlete’s words muffled by the food. Heejin got the gist of her message, used to her friend’s food-in-mouth speech.

“Yeah, I called her and stuff. Anyways.” The brunette slammed her hand down to catch Hyunjin’s attention, which does. “I got Suleimen the Magnificent. Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, brought it to its greatest heights. You know him?”

Hyunjin’s mouth opened, food still in the process of being chewed, as she realized she had to pay attention. “Uh… I think so? Ottoman Empire… Turkey. Constantinople to Istanbul.” Only at Heejin’s nod of approval did she continue eating. 

“Anyways. Did you know he had to kill his best friend Pasha, who he himself promoted to Grand Vizier, simply because Pasha had too much power and was accused of conspiracy by jealous members of the court? Suleiman’s wife was the biggest culprit.” 

“I’m sorry. Are you trying to say I’d murder you?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, unsure where her own best friend’s story was going. 

“No. I know you won’t.” The impromptu history lesson-giver brushes the comment offhandedly, “but just making sure you understand where your priorities should lie, once you’re in a relationship.” Heejin raised a finger as she digressed. “Anyways, you know who did actually fight against Suleiman?”

“I think I’m fine staying single. You however…” Hyunjin pursed her lips before side eyeing away from her friend who obviously did  _ not _ appreciate the callout. “Just kidding. Haha….” Her eyes rolled, but a part of Hyunjin loved the way Heejin was losing herself to her rambles. It was cute hearing her friend talk passionately about something that  _ wasn’t _ about Hyunjin’s misuse of her own powers. “No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”

“His freaking son. Or at least, one of the eight that he had. So many conspiracies were prevalent in the five centuries spanning Ottoman Empire, that even its greatest ruler fell victim to it. Power is crazy, man.” Heejin finished telling her history lesson and looked down disappointingly to notice her food had gotten cold. “Aw man.” She prodded at her plate like a lab experiment with her fork. 

“I’ll take it if you don’t want to eat it.” Hyunjin offered as she scrapped what little remained on her plate. 

“Hey… Hyunjin, can we sit with you?” Both the seated girls’ heads perked at the intruding sound behind the athlete. The timid soft voice was recognizable for Hyunjin but she wasn’t sure where she heard it before. She turned slowly before dramatically sighing in relief. 

“Yeah, sure! Is Ms. Ha not in her room?” Hyunjin made the effort to sit in the vacant seat next to Heejin. Chaewon and Hyejoo were inseparable as far as she knew. She threw Heejin a glance that said ‘ _ I told you we’re good friends. _ ’ To which, the brunette shook her head refusing to admit defeat.

“Foreign Language department had a meeting.” The small blonde explained as they slid into their seats opposite of the other pair. 

“I’m Heejin.” The said girl brought out her hand. 

“Chaewon.” The blonde shook the given hand. The other girl next to her sat awkwardly and only shook the hand after a slight nudge to her shoulder. “This is Hyejoo. Don’t mind her, she doesn’t actually hate the world. Just awkward is all.” Chaewon pats the same shoulder as she explains, earning a scowl for putting her on the spot like that.

“Don’t worry about it.” The brunette offers a heartwarming smile, “you two are the exchange students right? From Korea?” The blonde only nods excitedly. “That’s awesome! I’ve been meaning to go to see my home country…” Heejin only slumps at the unfulfilled dream. 

The blonde only leans forward already intrigued, whilst her partner merely eats the contents of her plate, with her arms bent and propping her head. “Well why don’t you?” Chaewon asks. The soft innocent tone piques Hyunjin’s interest. If she hadn’t already been on alert since the attack, she would have assumed Chaewon was merely curious. But something else edged the tone of her voice. A part of her wanted to say it was malicious, the way the question got the hair on the back of her neck to raise up alertly. 

Maybe she was overthinking it.  _ Yeah, I am. _ She shakes her head profusely to rid the thought. It wasn’t even fair to Chaewon to think she was actually evil, considering the fact that this interaction was the first real interaction they’ve ever had outside of mutual greetings in Ms. Ha’s room. Hyunjin looks over to Heejin who looks unsure how to respond. “Her father isn’t really popular internationally.” She answers for her. 

“Ahh…” The blonde nods but there it was again, Hyunjin notices. It wasn’t the  _ ahh _ like you just found about the piece of information for the first time. It was an unsatisfied ahh. Like Chaewon already knew that piece but wanted more. Hyunjin only looks back to Heejin. The brunette had hung her head shamefully, having never been a fan of her father nor the actions he’s taken. She leaves a hand on top of the saddened one’s and rubs it so to assure her that it’s okay, even if it really wasn’t. Her dad wa-

“Hi guys! I’m Yeojin and I’m going to sit with you.” Another intrusive voice got all four to jump in their seats. She moved a seat to the head of the table before plopping down with her food. 

Hyunjin noticed Hyejoo looking wild-eyed at the even tinier girl before looking around to see if anyone had the same reaction as her. Hyunjin does, in fact and their eyes just meet, unsure of what just happened. Chaewon simply replaced, what once was, her shocked face with a laugh. Heejin just smiled invitingly. 

“Heejin.” The brunette introduced herself. Yeojin stuck out a fist for a bump along with a nod. The greeting brunette looked to Hyunjin who shrugged with lips stretched sideways, unsure what to do herself. She looked back to the tiny girl staring back at her with a waiting fist. Heejin, with much hesitation and unsure how this went, bumped fists with Yeojin.

“Respect. You’re the salutatorian right?” The intruder doesn’t even wait for the girl to respond before nodding along as she looks to the other girls. Yeojin’s eyes land on Hyunjin, “Oh shit. You’re Hyunjin right? Dude, you’re pretty nutty in the paint.” 

The athlete only darts her eyes between the other three. The  _ invited _ three, to be exact. Heejin elbowing her caused her to straighten up. “Um…” Hyunjin awkwardly scratches the back of her head, “thanks? I’m not that great.” She lets out a nervous chuckle. Never having been someone who was comfortable accepting compliments nor sincerity and besides, she had to give a little credit to her gifts. 

“I don’t know, dude.” Yeojin leans back with shrugged shoulders, “I’ve seen A LOT of players in my lifetime and you,” She points a finger at Hyunjin, “you got somethi-”

“I’m sorry, who are you exactly?” asks Hyunjin, bringing back her bewildered state much to Heejin’s chagrin.

“I’m new here. I just transferred.” Her mouth is occupied with food but she continues (Heejin only cringes at the realization she’d be dealing with two disgusting eaters), “I used to be homeschooled. You know how lonely it is getting homeschooled in a household that only holds me, my sister, and just butlers and maids? Good lord. After all these years, my sister finally lets me attend public school, god bless her overprotective heart.” The tiny one dramatically imitates the Sign of the Cross.

“You’re like twelve, aren’t you?” Hyunjin’s peered at her.  _ Butlers and maids?  _

Yeojin nearly snapped her neck when she turned to the source of the question, “Nonono! Don’t come at me like that! I’m…” The young girl takes a moment to count with her fingers, though Hyunjin notices her face isn’t one of forgetfulness, “seventeen! And I’d rock your shit if I wasn’t already your biggest fan.” She lets out a short puff of air from her nose. Her height was definitely her insecure point and yeah, she’d gotten used to it by now but goddamnit if she was going to let someone attack her height unprovoked. 

“So, where do you live?” Heejin’s interest piques, considering she’d have known this girl by now if her father’s connections were as deep as her mother had told her it was. Butlers and maids were, as cliche as it was, enough for her to understand it all. 

Hyunjin noticed the tiny one scowl again, same expression when asked her age, but decides it’s too much to think about. This whole damn day had her suspicious for just about everything and everyone around her.  _ Damn blonde bitch _ . Her teeth gritted at the thought.  _ Just had to attack us _ .

“Okanogan Wenatchee Forest.” Yeojin nodded at her own answer as she finished her meal, “my sister had property before it became a national forest.” She even leans back as she explained, clearly proud of her elder sister. 

“Ahh.” All four say in sync, just nod accordingly. Neither willing to make the effort to make the girl talk anymore than she already was. 

“Nice to meet you, Yeojin.” Heejin comes up to wrap her arms around her neck, “You’re more than welcome to sit with us at lunch!” Her head resting against the girl’s shoulders as she invites her to their newly formed group.

Hyunjin squints at her friend, “You’re barely even here at lunch.”

“Then she’s more than welcome to sit with you at lunch.” The brunette softly threatens underneath her smile as she cuddles Yeojin closer into her chest, “you’re so squishy!” And the latter only allows herself to be snuggled.

The quiet one next to the blonde spoke up finally and Hyunjin’s hands fly up, having assumed today’s would not be an average day, “what grade are you in?”

“Junior year.” Yeojin answered with closed eyes, clearly enjoying being coddled.

“Same.” Hyejoo responded while Chaewon clapped at the idea of having another person join the two. 

The three classmates exchanged questions about their schedules throughout the remainder of lunch. Though Chaewon’s the one filling in the details regarding Yeojin’s teachers, which one is rude and which one is chill. Hyejoo eventually opens up as Heejin chimed in her two cents about her past experiences. But Hyunjin only took in the sudden bond that appeared in the span of an hour, a smile forced itself through the girl’s usual awkward manner.

* * *

The duo had found themselves in front of a barbed fence and a square sign that read ‘NO TRESPASSERS.’ Trees littered across the landscape as far as their eyes could see. Except for the open field before them. What used to be a forgotten factory turned into one of the main research laboratories in the nation. Its rundown, broken walls replaced by white glistening sheets that gave the two a feeling of nervousness. Not a single window was evident on its walls, though sunlight managed to come in through the pyramid shaped, glass rooftop that Yerim found by looking at google maps. Its cubic shape that spanned nearly a mile assured the two they were at the right place.

“This is the one.” Yerim pulled up her wrist to glance at the watch, “and we’re… two minutes early. Jinsoul, I told you that you were speeding too fast!” The aforementioned blonde only ignored the whining and instead traced her hand parallel to the fence, not wanting to get struck by the current.

“Yerim, who cares?” Jinsoul commented before looking up at the sky. She could get used to this state. If it rained this often, the blonde would probably move to this shit hole of a country.  _ Ahh right _ , it was because it was a shit hole that locked up people with powers that Jinsoul refused to settle here. The lock up itself a memory that she refused to remember. “Fuck that,” whispered the traumatized woman, a statement that goes noticed, but not questioned, by her peers.

Jungeun stepped out from the cover of the trees, her now brunette hair a victim of the coming storm as it blew wildly behind her. “No outer guards, I guess Yerim was right.” The purple-haired girl only beamed her pearly whites with her arms bent outwards on her hips. “Guess they assume no one would bother storming this place.” She shoved her hands inside her coat pockets to anchor against the gust.

“They’re not wrong.” replied Jinsoul who was still staring mindlessly at the fence with her hair tied up to a bun. “Then again, no one would willingly come inside this country unless you’re a racist prick.” 

Yerim’s face scrunches quizzically as she replayed the statement, “but. We came here willingly. Does that mean… we’re racists?” Her eyes dart between her peers, confusion settling in on the young girl’s naive mind as her mouth gapes open.

“Not like that!” Jinsoul snapped. “We were  _ hired _ .” The blonde turned away from the fence but was greeted by an eye-smiling Yerim. “The U.S is a mess.”

“Didn’t Gleipnir manage to capture you every time you came down here?” Yerim continues to prod at Jinsoul like she was an enraged bull. “And how many times did that occur?” She turned to Jungeun, who lifted three fingers from each hand whilst holding back a smile. “Admit it, you  _ love _ it here.”

“Fuck off.” Jinsoul shook her head as she turned to face the fences again. “ _ Gleipnir _ , what a shitty ass name. We’re not fucking wolves,” muttered the tall blonde.

“Yeah, because that’d be beastiality.” responds Yerim who, unseen by Jinsoul, shot finger guns at her whilst turning to Jungeun for a reaction. She doesn’t get one which makes the abnormally peppy girl hang her head in shame

Jungeun walked over to Jinsoul’s side, placing a hand on the latter’s shoulder. “Alright. Let’s start. Nothing covert today. Our employer wants to attract us to attract attention. Not like you already haven’t been doing that, right Soulie?” Lashes battered as she raised her hand to scratch under the blonde’s chin mockingly, but Jinsoul was quick to swat it away.. “Nothing hard either. Should be a simple infiltration, free some of our own, and proceed with the next mission. Yerim, go ahead and start looking. Jinsoul.” No further words were needed as Jinsoul stretched her fingers. 

A towering dense cloud was making its way over, the crackles of lightning became the only source of light as the heavy rain became all anyone saw past a five feet radius. Jinsoul made assure to prevent any bit of rain from hitting the trio, the rain bounced off the moment it came within a foot of any of them. Yerim having made complaints about the rainstorms she’d bring. 

“This is a bit overkill, no? I don’t think” Jungeun yelled over the pouring rain. 

“I only brought one cloud…” Jinsoul muttered just loud enough to defend herself. The forecast predicted a slight rain and even if she decided she’d amp it up a bit, this was a lot more rain than anticipated.. “It’s whatever, the more the merrier.” She leaned in, her lips dangerously close as she hovered her fingers just barely over the wet fence, careful enough to know what’d happen if she touched a hot fence in the storm. Instead, she let the water do the work. The droplets surrounding the wires began to solidify around their host, ice gleaming brightly as its size grew rapidly with the endless rain. 

“Isn’t the ice still conductive?” questions Yerim from behind the two, her eyes still struggling to come back to her senses after her vision. What once were the whites of her eyes were still purple, having retreated from blanketing her irises. 

“Not if it’s deionized water. But that doesn’t exist in nature. But it’s easy to filtrate considering I can just move the molecules around.” The blonde explains as the ice settles before them. A five foot wide part of the fence had been frozen solid in a way that was too smooth to look natural but Jinsoul liked it that way. She thought of it as a reminder that she could perform neatly even if her kills proved otherwise. A single push with a finger was all it took for the encased fence to fall over, creating a shattered sound that was masked by a clap of thunder as it broke apart once it hit the earth. 

Jungeun led the way, followed by Jinsoul and then Yerim. Any outside surveillance cameras were bogged or clouded by the rain but as the blonde mentioned, there wasn’t any reason for places like these to have security when everyone in the nation was willingly ignorant. Jinsoul lets out the anger through the sides of her teeth which is seemingly evident as Yerim merely places a hand on her shoulder. A nod is exchanged between the two of them and the blonde understood she’d get the opportunity soon.

The glass paneled door slid open when they stepped close enough. Jungeun didn’t even give the two black-ladened guards, stationed a couple feet from them, the ability to question the trio before whistling shards of ice lodged themselves into each guard’s neck. One shard had not pierced the neck guard but Jinsoul didn’t worry, as the ice spread around the entirety of the neck instead. A snap of her fingers and the encased neck shattered, the head toppled off rolling lifelessly next to its accompanying felled corpse. The ice eventually overtook the bodies, presenting two shiny encased beings before them. 

Jinsoul held a foot over one such encasement, her teeth glistening in the white light of the building as a malicious smile stretched slowly across her face. The sound of ice splintering against the pressure of Jinsoul’s boots rang euphorically in her ear. It was addicting really, the whole process of it all had yet to fail in creating butterflies in her stomach. The way people would involuntarily donate their bodies for her to make sculptures out of only to simply crush under a single step. The way her toes would curl in ecstasy right afterwards, sending a tingly feeling through her spine. Sometimes, Jinsoul liked to move frozen limbs around if their poses weren’t to her liking. Pieces of the body snapped off so easily once they were completely frozen that Jinsoul compared the complexity of it to one brushing a single stroke of color on a blank canvas, an action devoid of any effort or thought. 

“Jesus…” was all Jungeun could say. Her blonde accomplice didn’t give it a second thought as she stomped on the corpse, sending shattered, frozen pieces of the guard throughout the lobby. The shrapnel intentionally avoided her and Yerim just like the rain had done so. Jungeun’s mind drifted back to when Jinsoul was careless, more so than now, and how they nearly got pelted by a thousand frozen rain droplets. She aged a couple months because of that stupid blonde. “You’re holding on to the other one?”

The blonde nodded as she brought the hand hovering the other frozen body up past her head. The ice had enlarged to take the form of a cubic tomb, horrifically (or proudly in Jinsoul’s case) showcasing the guard’s headless body levitating behind Jinsoul as she walked. “Always making sure!” A light-hearted answer that the other two did not find funny. But whatever made them safe, Jungeun thought. 

“Yerim, you can lead the way, yes?” Jungeun’s question came off more as an order. Her questions were always like so, asking out of respect but full of authority and expectations. Yerim did her best to fulfill such expectations as she looked up to the tiny leader. Jinsoul, on the other hand, did so because she feared the younger girl. They’ve yet to get into a fight but the blonde knew better than most that a fight against Jungeun was the same as taunting Death itself to take your life. 

“Yep!” Yerim walked down the hall to their left, “the hall on the right leads underground. We took that route in my vision but that lead us nowhere except a bunch of guards. So I assume we’re supposed to go upwards.” She stopped when the hallway split left and right with an elevator right in front of them. “Give me a moment to look for this one.” 

The two waited as Yerim took a moment to breathe. Purple crept inwards from the edges of her cornea. The brown invaded by the wispy purple in mere seconds as she stood motionless. 

Throughout all this, Jinsoul noticed something and took a moment to look in every direction.  _ The hell…  _ “Jungeun. Something’s wrong. The facility at Redmond had more guards than this.” She spoke in a hushed tone despite there being  _ literally _ not a single soul in sight besides the three and the floating frozen tomb.  _ Did a dead body have a soul? _ Jinsoul pondered shortly before returning to the task at hand. 

“Yeah. I noticed too. They figu-”

Just then, the entranced girl gasped. Nothing new to any of them since reeling in from a possible future definitely would take a toll on someone’s reality. “We need to leave.” Yerim’s voice was shaky. She gripped the other two’s wrists before turning the other way, the path they had just been on. “They sent a team towards us.” 

Jinsoul scoffed, “then we’ll kill them. Nothing new.” Still, she’s never seen Yerim, the literal beaming Sun of positivity, so terrified of her visions and allows herself to be pulled nonetheless. 

“No. We didn’t. We _ died _ .” stated Yerim. Her tone left no room for argument as she pulled the two into the open lobby. She continued on to the door, “we’ve got about five more minutes before they land.”

To Jinsoul’s own surprise, even Jungeun was stunned by the girl’s words. Their entire time spent together, not a single one met death in Yerim’s visions. The two were infamous together ever since they culled an entire extremist group in the jungles of the Congo Basin after a mission had gone wrong. Who could have the abili- no, the  _ audacity _ to murder them? Jinsoul felt the adrenaline pump through her from such an adversary.

“Who is it?” challenged the blonde.

“I can’t hear anything when I peek through, I just remember what she looked like.” Yerim had let go of their wrists once they stepped outside, the rain still doing its duty in avoiding the three. She took another second to scan their surroundings. “They’re near,” she spoke after glancing at her watch. “Look. It doesn’t matter who it is.  _ We need to leave _ .” Panic had swallowed Yerim whole. Her words trembled with her body.

The single frame from her vision looped in her head. Long, black hair blowing wildly covering the face of a woman that stood triumphantly over Jinsoul’s convulsing body, as Jungeun struggled to even get off the ground, was a sight Yerim wished never to see again. 

“Okay, Yerim, we’re leaving. We can protect each other alright? We’ve done it before.” Jungeun clutched the young girl close to her body, calming her with soft strokes through her hair. “Jinsoul, lead the way.” 

The blonde nodded before Jungeun finished her sentence. Under the cover of the rain, the trio traced their steps back to the broken fence. The leaves of the thick trees layered on top of one another to create a pseudo roof for the passing three, though undoubtedly leaking here and there as the rain refused to let up its torrent. 

The sight of a woman standing in their path to the exit from the woods squinted Jinsoul’s eyes to allow for a better look at who else wanted to end up as one of her flying frozen corpses. Each step closer had Jinsoul second guessing herself as she recognized the curled black hair, the way it settled around the ovicular shaped head she once cupped endearfully, thinking the egg shaped head was the cutest thing about that woman. She remembered pulling at those same curvaceous hips when they would stumble into their shared apartment after spending their second anniversary together at their favourite local diner. She remembered her heart being broken after meeting up after her first incident in the states. “Yerim. Is this her?” Her gaze unmoving from meeting the woman before them, accompanied by three others. 

Yerim nodded though Jinsoul didn’t need to look to her to already know the answer to her own question. 

“Sooyoung.” Her former lover only grimaced. Arms crossed, Sooyoung had let out a heavy sigh. “You’re the one they sent.” Jinsoul’s words are laced with anger from the betrayal years ago. Her eyes are quick to scan the other three. A small blonde stood to Sooyoung’s left, cheeks plump with heat. A girl as tall as Sooyoung stood to the blonde’s own left as the two held hands, eyes dark and brooding with lips that formed a triangle.

“Oh my god. Is that Kim Jungeun?!” The red-haired one to Sooyoung’s right exclaims loudly against the deafening storm. 

“Oh. Hey Jiwoo!” The brunette had let go of Yerim now, who stood defensively behind her. “I guess this is our high school reunion we’re supposed to have.” Jungeun brought a hand back to scratch awkwardly at her neck. 

Jinsoul had questions as to why their leader had suddenly shifted away from her proud demeanor but her focus was on the tall elegant woman before them. As expected, the rain avoided the other four but it wasn’t as elegant as it was avoiding the trio. The droplets had morphed into spheres that floated here and there unpredictably around them. 

“Jungie. I’m sorry but you’re going to have to leave. Our task is your friend here.” Jiwoo nods at Jinsoul, who’s too busy staring at Sooyoung as she attempted to gather her emotions. 

“Can’t. We’re a team.” Jungeun watched as her former best friend only nodded understandably, having known that was what the brunette would say. “You know you won’t win this fight.”

“Of course! I would never fight you! Sooyoungie here, though, will.” Jiwoo spoke excitedly. 

Jinsoul’s eyebrows perked at that. Last time they knew each other, Sooyoung rarely used her powers and thereby, was nowhere proficient with her abilities compared to the blonde. 

“Soulie, ma chérie,” Sooyoung’s words are soft, inviting almost. The blonde recalled how often she’d squeal in delight when Sooyoung spoke in a different language. Now she wanted to throttle this woman for even speaking to her.

“No,” growled Jinsoul, “you don’t get to call me that anymore, you piece of shit.” Her words spat as fast as the adrenaline that ran through her. Revenge clawed at her skin, itching to be embraced and used.

“Alright. That’s fair.” sighed Sooyoung. Jinsoul really hadn’t changed since then. “Look what you got me doing.”

“And  _ what exactly are you doing _ ?” The blonde snarled back.

“ _ We _ ,” the triangular lipped one interrupted, “are here to extract you.” Jinsoul couldn’t tell whether that spoke with arrogance but it didn’t matter. She’d kill her too.

Sooyoung had turned to her subordinate, or at least what she’d like to refer either of the two holding hands as, with a threatening glare. The other girl only rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind Hyejoo, she’s not great at human interactions.” Sooyoung explained curtly. 

“Didn’t know you were a teacher.” To which Sooyoung forces her eyes shut as she pulled at her face. 

“Ma chérie, no one wants to die here. Just come with us and you’ll be sent out the country. That’s it, pretty simple.” She stepped forward with her hands up. A peaceful unarmed gesture.

Jungeun didn’t need to look over to the blonde to know she wouldn’t accept that. “Yerim, get out. Find our car, and if we don’t come back then just leave. You know the drill.” The purpled haired girl only nodded before running past the other four. A part of her wanted to stay but she knew she’d just be a liability when the fighting got serious. She hated that when shit went down, all she could do was run, hide, and live out her life. Though she supposed she had no one to blame but herself for following Jungeun. At least her two seniors looked out for her.

The rain suddenly halted. Each individual droplet stopped in its course. Tension hung in the air as Sooyoung’s steps slowed to a halt. She sighed. Of course Jinsoul wouldn’t surrender, but at least she had prepared for that.  _ Always so fucking stubborn _ . “You’re going to kill me Soulie?” She flexed her fingers before balling them into fists. Pieces of wet dirt and the droplets near her had already revolved around the pair, gradually having picked up speed before it formed a visible ring of mud around each hand. 

“Yep. After all this mercenary work, I’m glad I’m not getting paid to kill  _ you _ .” Jinsoul’s eyes were swift to turn blue, matching pace with how Sooyoung’s own cornea was enveloped in a dark burgundy colour. “So that’s your colour…” Jinsoul spoke softly, nostalgia still running its course. She let the frozen corpse melt away, the water quick to envelop the blonde before surging upwards in a rolling wave that followed behind her steps, gaining size as each mid-air droplet joined the passing wave.

Jungeun sighed heavily.  _ Of course _ Jinsoul didn’t push aside personal issues.  _ Of course _ she’d have to stand idle. Though she wasn’t too sure why Sooyoung’s companions were also choosing to not intervene. Jiwoo was jumping excitedly, clapping like a seal and shouting encouraging words to Sooyoung. The other two were merely standing there, rather ominously Jungeun would add, staring at the fight happening before them. She forced a blink and set the clock to measure the seconds on her watch. A single minute spent in frozen time meant she’d physically age roughly two days once time went back to smooth sailing. She had already aged two years in advance, a statement she’d use in arguments with Jinsoul about who was the eldest of the three. This wouldn’t take more than a couple of minutes. 

She ran off, dodging the droplets along the way to Jiwoo as interacting with anything added more time in aging her (the time varied based on the interaction). It took thirty seconds to reach Jiwoo.  _ Fuck.  _ The girl’s eyes were peachy in color. She forgot how, back in Korea, she’d use her ability to position certain items to make people trip or just have ice cream suddenly launched in their face, it was cute. And with Jiwoo’s added ability, Jungeun would never age. But reminiscing of the past wouldn’t help Jinsoul here. Now she stood in front of her best friend’s unmoving face, already having made the decision to knock the lights out of her shining eyes. “I’m sorry, Jiwoo.” She pushed the temple of Jiwoo’s head softly to trigger the concussion, considering a normal punch in stopped time would instantly cause the poor girl’s head to implode. Jungeun turned over to the two girls a couple feet from her. Even with time stopping, the two looked creepy just standing there and staring.

Their eyes hadn’t changed, Jungeun examined before rushing over to Jiwoo’s side to catch her once she let the time flow normally. It’d been two minutes. She needed to retire soon if Jinsoul was going to keep being reckless otherwise she’d be seeing gray hair soon enough. She took a deep breath, the red in her eyes seeping back to nothingness, and let the time run. 

Jungeun held onto Jiwoo as she fell unconscious, steadying her fall. She turned to the eyes that were directed at her. It was the creepy pair. The blonde’s eyes spoke of bewilderedness and shock whilst the other one’s flared with anger. Her heart raced suddenly, its beat reverberating loudly in her head. The sides of her head pulsed as she felt her veins constrict throughout her body. Jungeun’s hands grasped at her chest, fingers wild to clutch at her skin as the pain became excruciatingly painful to bear. She looked to Hyejoo, whose chestnut eyes were no longer to be seen and instead were replaced by grey. 

Each of the girl’s fingers moved in locked motions as each individual joint bent in ways Jungeun found uncomfortable to look at. The strings of pain in her forced her body to convulse as she found herself in fetal position, her hands desperately trying to claw itself into her skin to rid the non existent source of it all. That’s when she knew what Hyejoo had been doing. Her fingers weren’t sharp but the way they felt like daggers at her skin made Jungeun understand. Unfortunately, it was a tad bit too late as her mind became enwrapped around the magnitude of the convulsion and let out a deafening scream wishing for death.

Jinsoul found herself on the ground as the pressure against the whole of her body made it seem like an entire planet had sat on top of her. The wave that once rode proudly behind her had diminished and surrounded the girl in a massive puddle. Her lungs heaved in strain efforts to allow her to breathe, leaving the girl without the ability to speak. “I warned you.” Her former lover’s words ring irritably in her ears. Jinsoul’s head had laid on its side, allowing her to look at the approaching woman. Her eyes returned to its light brown. 

“You just had to leave me. I told you not to go to Seaworld for your stupid ‘chivalrous’ quest.” Sooyoung went off, stopping herself just next to Jinsoul’s body. “Look what happened, you got caught.” She threw her head back to sigh, “and then for some reason, when you came back, you became the psychotic lunatic of a terrorist that is laying on the ground before me.” 

“I am…” Jinsoul took a moment to breathe, “not a… “ another moment, “terrorist.” She meant to growl but all that came out was a whimper. 

“Do you know who you’re working for?” Sooyoung questioned, crouching down to brush the blonde hair, “attacking and destroying research facilities for political reasons fit right in the definition of terro-.” At that moment, the two heard Jungeun’s scream. Sooyoung noticed the anger that flashed in Jinsoul’s eyes. “Ah. No no no!” She wiggled a finger as Jinsoul suddenly felt the metaphorical planet feel heavier on her back. The side of her face pressed against the cold mud. “Can’t have you moving, you little betta fish. Always so aggressive aren’t you, ma chérie? You should have surrendered… ” A brief pause occurred before she laughs, “but that’s not you. Now you lay here, in the dirt, about to die…  _ Autres temps, autres mœurs. _ ”

Jinsoul’s lungs were near on the verge of collapsing at the rate Sooyoung was amping the gravity.  _ Damn, Yerim really was right _ . She’d die here. She still hadn’t gotten her revenge on the girl that temporarily blinded her. Jungeun’s constant screams of pain filled the blonde with a sense of vengeance, to save the one that took her in when she had rampaged across the Red Sea. But she could do nothing to help. The pressure starting to cause bone fractures throughout her vertebrae and rib cage. Sooyoung changed too, her last thought before passing out as the pressure of the gravity gradually intensified. 

The air shattered as a bullet came whistling. A brief silence fell upon the atmosphere until Sooyoung was suddenly on the ground, blood mixing with the now falling rain in a puddle around her. Hyejoo’s fingers stopped its maniac movements as she turned to her fallen leader and then to the girl that shot from behind them. Yerim stood with both hands clasped around the handgun, hands shaking in fear of what she had just pulled off. The blonde dashed off to Sooyoung without a moment to waste. 

Hyejoo’s eyes had turned to its original chestnut colour when she turned it back to its grey, bent on making Yerim feel the same pain she dealt Sooyoung. 

Jungeun felt the pain suddenly alleviate and wasted no time to scan the area. She spotted Yerim with a gun.  _ Oh no. _ She wasted no further second before tracing the gun all the way to a fallen Sooyoung next to a passed out Jinsoul. Then she remembered Hyejoo’s capability and quickly stood up, noting how Hyejoo’s eyes turned grey again towards her younger accomplice. She set the timer and let the time stop again. 

She wanted to hurt this girl. Took twenty seconds to reach her and just before her fist collided against Hyejoo’s temples, she’d let the time flow normally and felt the satisfying pain on her knuckles as she sent the younger girl staggering to the ground. In a fit of anger, Jungeun found herself kicking the knocked out girl’s stomach. “Fucking bitch.” 

“Just stop! Leave!” The small blonde screamed out. Her tiny hands were on top of Sooyoung’s but she had turned over when she heard the sound of Hyejoo colliding against the ground. The rain had resumed its torrent on the girls as neither Sooyoung or Jinsoul were conscious enough to divert it. But even through the heavy rain, Jungeun could see the flashing turquoise green of the small blonde’s eyes. “I healed your friend already, just take her and leave before I bring Sooyoung back.”

Jungeun merely nodded before running over and putting Jinsoul on her shoulders. Yerim only followed behind, both hands still shaking with the handgun in her grip. “Why are you letting us go?” asked Jungeun, pausing a little after she passed the blonde. 

The girl only shrugged.

“Alright, well thank you then.” Jungeun nodded as she walked off. 

“What’s your name?” asked Yerim, curiosity not letting her leave without having the name of the merciful girl. 

The blonde took a second to respond, “Chaewon.” Yerim’s mouth shapes into an ‘ooo’ before running to help Jungeun carry Jinsoul. Go Won looked at her fallen teammates before letting out a heavy sigh. Healing three unconscious people without giving herself away to said people was a challenge she had faced before, albeit a complicated one. 

Jungeun had already found the car, shoving the blonde on her shoulders into the back seat. Once Jinsoul was promptly settled into the back, she stripped off the blonde’s clothes before draping the girl with a heavy blanket. 

Yerim came inside the car not too long after, stripping off the wet clothes before changing into the set of clothes the trio always brought. “Why’d you seem like you knew her name already?” the girl asked as she put on a tie-dye shirt. 

“That’s GoWon. You remember the protestors in Vatican City?” Yerim nodded, remembering when the trio watched the news together as Jungeun decided they needed a break. “Yeah, it’s a good thing I didn’t accept the job there to put them down. Chaewon would have made our work seem nonexistent.” Yerim’s eyes only grew, unsure what to make of that statement. “She wouldn’t harm us though. She’s too good natured for that. A literal angel.” Jungeun scoffed, driving off in the rain as trees become blurs to the two. 

“Why’d she say her name was Chaewon?” 

“Probably just trying to hide under the radar as she's with them. Her hair used to be black too. Probably changed everything…” Yerim doesn’t question any further. She’s too tired from what just happened and puts her head to rest against the door’s window, sleep finding her not too long after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment, kudos, anything to let me know how y'all feel about the story! I have a cc and twitter but I'm not active on it since I just answer people's comments on this site anywayyysss. ANYWAYS! Have a nice day, afternoon, and night! 
> 
> Also! I do not mean to offend any of the members nor fans as I write this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I didn't make any errors. But! Leave a comment about your thoughts! I really want to continue this one. I also made a twitter, or at least a different one for ao3. I'm not great on social media but I like following author accounts hehe. I also made a cc incase you guys have questions about this one or my other story, Sugar! 
> 
> cc is :@Peperonios1
> 
> plsdontjudgemynamety. If you guys didn't like it, thanks for reading at least! If you did like it, awesome! Ok im writing too muchbye


End file.
